


Old Habits

by lpsolid



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lpsolid/pseuds/lpsolid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim Junghoon, a.k.a Prince Manager of famous idol group Super Junior, treats his job in the most professional and responsible way. The boys were always top priority even in his newly married life but there's one member he just can't treat as a mere artist to manage. Wherever he is, business mixes with desire and it would take a lot to withdraw from those temptations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Habits

**Author's Note:**

> Me and my friend suddenly got our random urge for this pairing but the scarcity frustrated us to oblivion so I've written this to satiate us XD

  

 

 

 

 

 ~&&&~

* * *

 

 

"We can't keep doing this anymore, kyuhyun-ah."

 

"Then why did you come here?"

 

...

 

"..I'm married."

 

Kyuhyun laughed at the sentimental answer "I know, what a very good excuse to avoid me."

There was a deep sigh in the four walls of kyuhyun's room and it wasn't from the one habituating it. Super Junior's princely manager, Kim Junghoon, clearly flustered under the unkind and calculating stare of the group's youngest. He couldn't pinpoint why he came rushing to the boys' dorms but when he received a _"meet me in the dorm."_ text from kyuhyun, he hurriedly fished his car keys and drove off. It wasn't necessarily a distress call but he thought it was something of importance--a cultivated reflex from all those years of secretly being with the person.

From all those years of sneaking and benifiting from each other's heat when frustrations get so pent up.

Junghoon was very careful though, keeping his contact with the magnae very minimal and professional amidst the crowd and other members. He even opted on traveling with the other members to prevent any suspicions to sprout since everyone's eyes seem to be on the group. Kyuhyun, on the other hand, found it effortless, hiding their secret behind his snide personality. He was very excellent in hiding it that junghoon sometimes thought their rendezvous has ended--up until they meet again and the younger male would be all over him and vice versa. 

Not a single soul knows of that specific activity written in invisible ink on kyuhyun's schedules. For the rest of the people; the members, the staff, the fans and their families, their acts of indecency were non existent and eventually, junghoon thought it was only right to make it true. 

He knew perfectly that kyuhyun wasn't a person to reason with when he wants something so badly. Not referring to himself but junghoon saw that kyuhyun latches tightly on what he can have from him so having a mutual closure would be next to impossible. 

The group's manager won't deny it though, kyuhyun is an attractive man. He wouldn't even go into those lengths with the magnae if he didn't find him attractive. It was one of the things that made it so hard to leave; kyuhyun is achingly attractive--fatal charms that men, like him, get hooked on. But maturity crept up with him; he woke up one day, knowing that whatever he had with the super junior member, was unhealthy. He's the manager and the members' friend too; he's seen the hardships of the group with his own eyes and he won't forgive himself if he would be the one to taint their precious, hard-earned achievements with a scandal. 

He tried staying away, traveling over time with the other members and even taking over other manager's tasks--of course they were enthusiastic and thankful, thought of him as a man stocking up for his future. 

It all fell in to place before him; he was never left with kyuhyun alone, members, especially siwon, traveled into different locations and so he deduced that slowly kyuhyun would get sick of him and just hate him for the shunning. He knew kyuhyun's pride is too high to mope or even wait for him when he can find someone else easily. There would be times that kyuhyun would ask for his presence but they would be during fan events or concerts where the magnae would silently comment about a slippery floor on stage or the fans' welfare behind the barricades. 

Their conversations and contact limited to a manager and artist's but there were times when junghoon would feel that kyuhyun would look at him hard and then dismiss him all too quickly. Those were the times he would suddenly wonder if kyuhyun has really given up on their shady relationship.

A few months later, he announced his marriage, completely sealing himself and making himself unavailable to the market and hopefully, kyuhyun.  

A girl he shared history with, permanently creating a significant place in his life. The wedding was privately held and some members attended with their bright and goofy faces, smiling and congratulating him. A whirlwind has taken him and together with his worries did he think, from that day onwards he can live peacefully with his wife and start a family of his own--getting influenced by the rowdy members to desire a handsome number of sons too.

He should've though of it more, though.

He became lax and confident that there would be no more of that past with that certain person.

The error was just realized as he stood at the center of kyuhyun's room, with the younger male sending him looks that were very familiar to the ones which made his skin crawl with desire in the past. How stupid of him to think kyuhyun would need any of his manegerial role on the group's day off. The trap was simple but psychologically it damaged him. He just realized how he felt so excited leaving the house and his wife, to come where kyuhyun was and it shattered him. 

 _'I should leave...the sooner the better.'_ he told himself, remembering that no other member saw him go inside the premises for he had a key card for the place.

 

"Hyung..." 

 

Kyuhyun's voice interrupted his thoughts; the phonetic tone of the younger's voice still having the same effect on him as it ever did. He looked at kyuhyun, gathering his resolve and patting them painstakingly to form a strong wall. 

"Kyuhyun-" junghoon started firmly, speaking the way a manager would, "-if you can't respect the fact that i'm already married and committed then respect the fact that what you want is wrong." junghoon was proud he said those things in a level headed fashion and hearing himself, he was reasonable. 

"What I want, it's suddenly only mine huh? hmm... but hyung, suddenly wanting to do the right thing won't set all those wrong things we've done, straight... Tell me you don't want it right now...tell me." kyuhyun held the manager's eyes with challenge as he approached. 

"Tell me you're not thinking of having sex with me this very moment." kyuhyun whispered against junghoon's lips closely. Lips slightly brushing against each other with every venomous word kyuhyun uttered. The older tried retreating but the younger just had to walk half a step and they're at the same position again. 

"Manager hyung." kyuhyun bowed his head breathing on the taller's neck and collar bones. 

A smirk went up kyuhyun's lips as junghoon locked eyes with him, watching his every move behind those thick-rimmed glasses.

"Noona doesn't have to know; she doesn't have to know your desire is to pin me on the surface and fuck me... just like old times." kyuhyun continued brushing his lips against junghoon's and pecking them. 

Kyuhyun's seduction was an artform; the way he looked at junghoon, his snake-like movements, his voice and his words--they were the same reasons why their unuhealthy relationship even started. 

Kyuhyun's eyes fluttered close and licked the slit of junghoon's lips and feeling them slightly open for him. The small gesture encouraged the younger although he did not need any. 

"Let loose.." kyuhyun whispered, resting his hands on junghoon's firm chest. 

"If i don't get satisfied after i'll stop bothering you...you can move o--" kyuhyun's chin was pulled by the manager and he was silenced by junghoon's tongue slipping past his lips. 

 _Prince manager_ he's called, but kyuhyun thought that his tongue wasn't of any princely nobility, the way it barged inside his mouth and paint every crevice as its territory was beastly. The older's strong arms undressed him desperately; pulling the shirt off his head in one swoop and reclaiming his mouth in another firece kiss. 

Kyuhyun chuckled between intakes of breaths earning a painful nibble on his lower lip. It was painful but he can't say he didn't like it so he reciprocated with slapping the manager's glasses to the floor and cupping the other's head for an open-mouthed kiss. Strong hands grabbed the cheeks of his butt and squeezed them hard, making him moan in the tongue battle and made him salivate. Junghoon carried him, gripping his bottom while tilting his head in different positions which overwhelmed kyuhyun and shortened his breaths.

It took the tall manager a few strides to reach kyuhyun's bed and drop the weight on it. 

They watched each other closely, kyuhyun wiping the saliva on his face as junghoon stripped himself from his shirt. His hands were making their way from the sleeves when he felt nimble hands working on his pants and pulling them down to his knees, exposing his throbbing cock. Throwing the shirt away, he looked at the younger male under him; the shameless blush on that porcelain skin, made his manhood twitch.

' _The devil really hides behind beauty..._ '

Kyuhyun turned his eyes to the long and aching need in front of him; he wrapped his hand around the hardened flesh and took it in his mouth without any warning. 

"Ugh-~!" junghoon groand as kyuhyun slowly slid his penis on that mouth. His legs trembled against the foot of the bed, his neck craning form the hotness of kyuhyun's mouth and the teasing of that tongue. 

Junghoon braced himself and watched the younger suck him off. It was mesmerizing; kyuhyun in all fours, ears reddening as well as his lips as it took the shape of the cock he sucked. The feel and the sounds of kyuhyun's lips smacking around him, sent sharp signals on his body.

It was building up on junghoon's abdomen and he wanted to move on the real thing quickly. He was getting harder and he felt kyuhyun's mouth stretch the further it slid to his base. He was to pull himself out when the younger started pulling away ever so slowly, relishing the circumference and length of his manhood and leaving it slick with saliva. Reaching the head kyuhyun sucked hard and released it from his glistening mouth. Junghoon restrained himself from coming, cupping kyuhyun's face and rubbing the younger's jaw for a makeshift massage.

 _'Cross the line and there'll be no turning back, junghoon.'_ the older male heard voices in his head but they were muffled and weak, he gave up on minding any of them.

Kyuhyun's breath tickled junghoon's palm as a sigh escaped the younger's lips. Junghoon released his desire and longing from their chains and kissed kyuhyun passionately. Leaving his pants on the floor, he joined the younger on the bed, tasting himself from kyuhyun's mouth. Kyuhyun turned his face away from junghoon's, glaring suddenly at the older and looking like he was searching something in those eyes. A few heavy breaths was all it took until kyuhyun threw himself on their manager's arms, straddled him and violently claimed junghoon's mouth. Heat seeped through their embrace and their bodies screamed with ecstasy. 

Junghoon massaged kyuhyun's back, traveling down and inside the waistband of the younger's sweatpants. Ran his finger between kyuhyun's cheeks which made the younger shudder and grip his arm.

The vulnerability caught junghoon off guard but it made him feel domineering and was indeed arousing. Kyuhyun caught on and junghoon knew the younger would comment or act with insolence again to save face but junghoon won't have any of it. He covered the super junior member's mouth and pushed him on the bed. 

"I'd rather listen to you moan my name than your bullshit, kyuhyun." junghoon whispered, kissing kyuhyun's lips as he retracted his hand from it. 

Kyuhyun smirked, amused with their manager's domineering attitude--he missed it so much, he ached everytime he saw him and not be able to do anything about it because the older man was very good at avoiding him, left him crazed. Kyuhyun hid the longing deep inside and chukled at the older man, "Make me." kyuhyun felt the world swirl as junghoon flipped him on his stomach. His pants roughly pulled off from his overheating body to finally expose him to the cold air. 

Junghoon pinned his wrists on the bed, mounting him and feeling the hardened length rub at his buttocks. 

"Sh-shitt~" kyuhyun groaned, having his ear nibbled by the older guy. 

Junghoon slid between the cheeks of kyuhyun's butt teasingly and making the younger tremble in anticipation. Kyuhyun ignored the crushing weight on him and focused on the teasing and that wet tongue that traveled up his spine and stopped on his right shoulder where teeth met flesh. Kyuhyun arched his back, poking himself on junghoon's cock. "..junghoon.." kyuhyun whispered, struggling on the tight grips on his wrists and threw feigned formality to the trash. Junghoon released one of his wrists, turning the younger's face towards him; kyuhyun expected he would be kissed but fingers went inside his mouth instead while junghoon kissed his jaw and cheek. 

Kyuhyun sucked on them knowing where they shall be later and lubricated them thoroughly.

Junghoon watched closely; strings of saliva sipping out the corner of kyuhyun's mouth and on to the mattress while his fingers are sucked obediently. He stuck out his tongue catching kyuhyun's saliva and licking the younger's chin where it trailed. He pulled out his wet fingers and replaced them with his lips. 

" _Mmng.._ " kyuhyun mewled as he felt movement at his lower half.

He expected for junghoon's fingers to invade him already but he just felt faint tugging behind him. He pushed the older's tongue from his mouth with his and looked behind him; junghoon was slicking his erection with his saliva on that hand and it dawned on him he would be taken without any preparation. 

"Don't be scared.." junghoon mocked, between heavy breaths. 

"Stop jerking yourself." kyuhyun bit back, eyeing junghoon's other hand on his wrist and that wedding ring on that finger. He ground his butt against junghoon's slick prick while he licked the ring finger and without the older's knowledge, successfully slipped the ring right off. Junghoon was lost from the feeling of kyuhyun grinding against him, he didn't notice his fingers loose grip on kyuhyun's wrist. Kyuhyun spat the ring under his pillow, reaching behind him for junghoon's head and locking their lips in a wet and sloppy kiss. 

Junghoon ran his hand on those milky thighs, spread them apart and probed for the younger's opening. 

" _ **H** -uhnng~_!" kyuhyun felt the sudden penetration and quickly he was filled to the hilt. 

" ** _Ughh~~_** " kyuhyun gripped the pillow as he was stretched. He dug his head on this mattress as the group's manager thrusted inside him and set rhythm. It was painful but finally he was getting what he needed and encouraged the man behind him by grabbing on those strong thighs and gripping onto them. 

Junghoon groaned at each thrust, his manhood geting squeezed with kyuhyun's unrelenting tightness and colliding with those bundle of nerves. 

" _Fuck-_ " kyuhyun held on the older's neck behind him, profanities expressing his feelings perfectly. Junghoon chuckled, kissing and smelling the scent of kyuhyun's nape. He missed everything about the younger male.

" ** _ahh.._** " 

 

" ** _hhuh~ huhh~_** "

 

" _..f- **ugh!**_ " 

Kyuhyun's bed creaked in tune of junghoon's thrusts, his hand that traveled and gripped everywhere it can until it found sanctuary on junghoon's hair. 

" _..hah~ hahh- **!**_ "

"shhh~~" junghoon knew there were members still in the dorms and if they get too loud they could get busted in that very compromising position. 

" _I'm close..._ " kyuhyun ignored junghoon as he felt himself on the verge of release, without any physical contact with his own erection. The older kissed kyuhyun's neck and wrapped his arm around the younger's waist, turning their bodies to lie on their sides. Kyuhyun panted hard, holding on to the arm around him for leverage as he felt junghoon inside him more, in that position.

Junghoon lifted his upper body, watching kyuhyun in his dazed state; mouth agape and eyes shut tight. He ran his hand down the younger's thigh, remembering the smoothness and plumpness. His muscles ached with exertion but the desire for release egged him on. Clenching his teeth, he pounded with vigor and wrapped his hand around kyuhyun's erection, jerking the younger off.

" _ **Shit** -huh~ hhu- **ah~**_ "

"Come for me kyuhyun..come.." junghoon whispered, licking the shell of the younger's ear. Kyuhyun cringed away, his body too sensitive from over stimulation, and bit his lips to muffle a loud moan. 

"I'm- ** _ugh~!_** " kyuhyun dug his face on the pillow, releasing himself on junghoon's hand. His toes curled and his body spasmed; milking the older of his own release. He trembled from that sharp string of release hitting his sensitive prostate, " _Umngg~_ " he never felt that before and slowly junghoon pulled out of him, trailing that warm liquid along his sore walls. 

Their heavy breathing and shuffling on the bed were the only sounds heard in the room.

Junghoon raked kyuhyun's lying figure beside him; his body tinged with a pinkish glow and glistening from sweat--ethereal. If only they were in a different setting-normal human beings living their normal lives... He wouldn't think twice with kyuhyun but it's just that they weren't; kyuhyun has his whole career ahead of him and him, his manegerial job and his life to the woman he married. 

Junghoon stood up and grabbed his pants, pulling out a cigarette and his lighter.

"Do you mind?" he asked kyuhyun, lifting the lung cancer agent. Kyuhyun rolled his eyes slowly sitting up and pushing his window slightly open. Junghoon rejoined him on the bed and lit his cigarette. "So did i satisfy you?" he asked breathing in a lung full before exhaling it opposite kyuhyun's direction. The younger looked at him with judgement, covering the lower half of his body with the blankets, avoiding the wet stain. The crucial question was just asked and junghoon felt like he waited for an hour for the answer. 

He can't decide himself if he wanted to stop or continue especially right after having sex with the kyuhyun; huffing and puffing his cigarette he waited for the other to read his life sentence. 

"You should go home." kyuhyun uttered, his face stoic and cold. Junghoon didn't have to let the words sink in before he nodded and stood up to put on his clothes. He treated those words as the younger releasing him. It hurt but it's the right thing for them to do and he was thankful.

Before he reached the door kyuhyun called him, he dread the younger changed his mind to soon but a gold and sparkly object flew to him. He caught it to see his wedding ring, he wore it and took a last glance towards kyuhyun and left the room.

"Hyung! You're here?" ryeowook suddenly walked in from the kitchen, looking at him and kyuhyun's door. Junghoon noticed him carrying a massive bowl of sliced fruits which meant the other members were in the dorm.  

"I just got something from kyuhyun. He kinda borrowed my wedding ring and i forgot to get it back. Sorry for smoking inside." junghoon lifted the cigarette, showing his ring finger too.

"It's okay hyung, haha! Kyuhyun's such a weird guy, keeping somebody's ring. Well, the guys are here, even siwon visited too, don't you want to hang around first?"

 

_**"Wook, the fruits!!"** _

__

_**"Ryeowook-ah~!"** _

__

_**"Don't cook them ryeowook-ah."** _

 

_**"You're eating them yourself, aren't you!"** _

__

_**"Call kyuhyun here, ryeowook ah~! Thank you, god bless you."** _

__

Streams of complaint resonated in the tv room, interrupting their conversation. Junghoon cracked a smile, chuckling at the harassed member in front of him.

"It's okay, i really have to go. Take care of yourself ryeowook-ah, hwaiting~" junghoon patted ryeowook's back hoping he gave enough encouragement to the younger.

He left the building, walking to the back for his car. One last puff of the cigarette, he dropped and stepped on it, the friction of the rough ground against the sole of his shoes killing the fire. He stared at it until the faint smoke vanished into nothing.

Finally, it was.. extinguished.


End file.
